Eiji Shinzui
| birthday = | age = 1700+ | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = Black | unusual features = | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = | team = Unknown | previous team = | partner = Hiden Shinzui | previous partner = | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Single | education = Hiden Shinzui | family = Hiden Shinzui (Father) | clan(s) = Shinzui Clan | status = Active | shikai = Kakufū | bankai = Chidori: Kakufū | resurreccion = }} Eiji Shinzui (英二 心髄, Shinzui Eiji) is a mysterious with ties to the 7th Division of the Gotei 13. He is the son of Hiden Shinzui whom he travels with. Appearance Eiji is the spitting image of his father in his younger years. He is in possession of a toned yet thin physique, is quite tall (more so than his father) and sports mildly spiked black hair with long bangs to frame his face. A single strand of hair falls between his eyes which constitutes his entire fringe, which helps to hide his . His attire is that of the Shinigami staple: a Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) complimented with an ōbi colored white. He also drapes a white, flower-embroidered haori over his outfit, not unlike . Personality Eiji is a serious and dynamic young man, yet quiet, who rarely speaks to anyone other than his father. He scowls often which has put many off conversing with him because they describe him as scary and unapproachable, though he maintains most are merely judging the book by its cover. When he does open his mouth to chat he speaks with a deep and gravely tone, which he is quite insecure about. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Testing the Waters arc *Matters of Trust *Fleeing the Imawashi *Fatherly Intervention Braving the Waves arc *Cat's Eye *Second Battle of Nishiendo Powers and Abilities : During the initial invasion by the Engelhaft Gewitter, Eiji was noted to be suppressing his spiritual power and then rapidly increasing it so quickly that the (known for their sensory abilities) couldn't detect his reiatsu. His exerted reiatsu was strong enough to briefly repel the blue flames spewed by the Sturm Kavallerist, simply due to the speed he can exert it. Hakuda Master: While the full extent of his abilities are unknown, Eiji was capable of killing three of the Sturm Kavallerist using nothing but his hands, with only a single blow apiece. He seems to have no preference between kicks, punches or full body attacks, being skilled in them all. Immense Durability: Eiji possesses almost superhuman durability, even by Shinigami standards. He is fully capable of shrugging off all but the fiercest of assaults with seemingly no effort at all. Despite using his body as a shield to protect his father from the Sturm Kavallerist's blue fire, all the damage Eiji suffered was slight burning. Zanpakutō Kakufū (隔風, Second Wind). Eiji's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of an average with a circular and black wrapping. He wears it through his ōbi in the traditional style, mimicking his father. Kakufū is fiercely competitive and hates to loss, and is often the driving force behind Eiji's improvement. *' :' Eiji releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Whistle" (警笛, Keiteki). :Shikai Special Ability: Kakufū is a wind-type Zanpakutō that raises the cutting power of the blade to frightening levels through a rapidly oscillating coat of wind. Eiji can also strengthen this coating as its cutting power is known to rival his father's Gijinhōma at its strongest. *' :' Chidori: Kakufū (千鳥隔風, One Thousand Birds: Second Wind). Eiji's Bankai retains its sealed appearance, being very plain. :Bankai Special Ability: Hiden describes his son's Bankai as "a small package with explosive power". The wind coating his blade in Shikai moves to his body, which oscillates so quickly that he can cut through protective and robust defenses merely by laying his fingertip upon them. He can further his advantage by assuming a lightning coating instead, which pushes his power to the absolute limit, with Shin comparing it Kenji's use of lightning. Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male